Doesn't seem like a Proposal
by le me of me
Summary: Hans presented to her a decorated small case, which was usually reserved to contain one thing in particular. "Elsa, will you..." "Wait" she interrupted him. "Is that what I think it is?" My 1st fic. And I dont do summaries so well.


[Author's Notes : I don't own Frozen or anything in it, or anything else which already has TM, circled C and R's or anything of the like you may come across in this writing.]

Hans presented to her a decorated small case, which was usually reserved to contain one thing in particular.

"Elsa, will you..."

"Wait" she interrupted him. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is." he said softly.

"It can't be," she quavered.

"Well, you would know it soon enough. I was about to open it."

"No wait don't" she said in trepidation.

"Why not?" he asked puzzled and slightly alarmed.

"You sure it is what I think it is?"

What kind of question was that?  
Was that her way of asking if he was sure about what he was doing or to irritate him by wasting time to guess the box's contents.

"Well it certainly isn't chocolate truffles inside." he groaned.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Elsa quipped.

"You wish." he retorted. Things don't seem to be going too smoothly for him.

Before he could continue, she put a finger to his lips.  
"I sometimes wanted to be like Anna." Elsa confessed as she looked down.

Hans rolled his eyes. Anna made it a point to often greet him with a punch to the face whenever they met. At first, he surmised it was because of all the bad stuff he did to her and Elsa.  
Then it became almost a customary thing. And it wasn't all friendly gesture type of punch.  
It truly hurt. Oddly, he never truly tried to dodge them.

Elsa continued.  
"To be like her, to express emotions freely, to wear my feelings on my sleeve."

Hans closed the distance between himself and the Snow Queen.

Maybe she was trying to say she wanted to be more open and be able to share her feelings with others.

Elsa looked up at him. "So I'm thinking I'll give this moment a try." Elsa declared.

Hans felt a jolt excitement. He recalled Anna agreeing rather quickly at the first time he attempted it on her.  
It was pretty crazy back then.

Next his nose made hard contact with her fist. Elsa's fist.

"That was for leaving my sister to die!" she cried.

"What!?" Hans answered in shock. That came out of nowhere.  
Wasn't this supposed to be an tender moment?

Another punch came. He was still too surprised to dodge.

"That was for trying to kill me!"

"Whoa, wait!" he put up his hands in defence. "That was only once! I think..."

"What person would try to marry someone who tried to kill them before? Most people would only marry those who try to kill them after."

She didn't make sense. "I could arrange another murder attempt." he joked feebly. He made even less sense.

"And that was for..." she threw another punch.

"Hah! Missed!" he snickered. Alas, his triumph was short lived. Elsa encased both his hands in a huge chunk of ice that weighed them down.  
"Hey no ice powers, no fair!" he whined.

"...all the deceit, lies & misery you put me through!"

Hans reeled. The last punch was extra powerful.

"Well at least you didn't itemise all those 3 things into 1 punch each." he pointed out in daze.  
Did he just provoke her for more punishment?

Elsa drew her arm back to throw another punch. "And that is for trying to do what you're doing right now!"

Oh great, Hans thought as he closed his eyes. Just when he thought he had the last punch. This next one would hurt the most.

Elsa's hand propelled forward and grabbed the back of his head.  
In one swift motion, the gap between their faces was no more.

After a long moment of slightly deprived respiration for both of them, she broke it off leaving both of them gasping.

Hans was dumbfounded "Well that hurt the least." he admitted.  
To his credit he was still standing albeit with a mind that's jumbled up from so many attacks.

After a deafening moment of awkward silence, Hans gathered what coherence his brain could afford to speak up.  
"So is that a yes or no answer?"

"Let me see it," Elsa demanded. "The box."

Still somewhat stunned, his hand moved to hand it to her before his mind could fully register his actions.

She opened and stared at it.  
"Where did you get it?"

"Uh, the wet market downstairs."

"What?"

"I'm sorry; it's actually a family heirloom from my mother. I'm still trying to piece my brains together.  
You needn't have hit me so hard so many times, even if I deserved it."

Elsa sulked. "You deserved more than that."

"I know I do. And I want to make it up to..." his voice trailed.

Elsa had opened to box and slipped the item into her finger. That finger.

She held it up to her gaze. Subsequently, she postured around without looking away from that finger.

Then she looked at her clothes. "I don't think it matches with what I'm wearing now."

"Fine just take it off then."

She glared at him.

"Not the thing on your finger. I meant your dress," he hastily corrected. That sounded worse.

She glared harder.

She turned around haughtily and said, "I'm going to get changed. Don't follow."

"Can't you just change here!? What are you afraid of?  
You could change with your fancy ice magic thingy without getting undressed or naked right?"

"Enough Hans. A girl's got to try on real clothes sometimes." With that she left him there.

She'll just keep the item from the box on her hand for now. It would take a very immensely long time to get something to go well with it, she thought slyly.

For some reason he complied and did not follow her.  
Her words had some effect on him recently. He's becoming unwittingly docile around her lately.  
That or his legs had yet to reconnect with his punched-numb mind.

"This sucks!" he fumed loudly to nobody for she had long left the room.  
He stormed off in a different direction from hers.  
Either he just got robbed off something important or that was the most terrible attempt ever.


End file.
